Existing public announcement and emergency broadcast systems are limited in their abilities to reach citizens. In this regard, if a person is not listening to the radio, watching television, or within earshot of an emergency siren, that person is at risk of not being alerted to the emergency in a timely manner.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.